Tmesis
by Healing Sigma
Summary: Setiap bender baru dalam Werewolf akan mengikuti 'Tabernacle' untuk kegiatan pelatihan pengendalian dan melihat potensi pengendalian para bender baru. Namun bagaimana jika ada 'dua' orang yang tidak punya 'bender' mengikutinya? "Dia seorang 'Void? namun mengapa auranya merah?" "Park Ji Min, kau seorang waterbender?" "Lunar Omega huh?". Its YOONMIN fic! Hal. 3 Update!
1. Hal I - Kitsune dan Tmesis

**Title : Tmesis**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Yoongi - Jimin**

 **Taehyung - Jin**

 **Sehun - Tao**

* * *

Manusia Serigala atau biasa yang kita sebut dengan _werewolf_ adalah seekor serigala yang bisa berubah jadi manusia. Mereka terkenal dengan pemakan 'daging manusia'.

Ya, daging manusia.

Biar kuceritakan asal mulanya.

Di era sekarang, sedang menjamurnya makhluk spiritual. Mereka yang paling menjamur saat ini adalah para vampire.

Ya, Vampire.

Ini karena sebuah sekte aliran bernama _'Godmother'_ membuka kotak _Pandora_ dimana isinya ada guci serbuk hitam.

Serbuk hitam yang jatuh inilah yang menjelma menjadi bibit – bibit para makhluk fiksional yang tak pernah diterima nalar manusia.

Dalam sekejap populasi manusia berkurang hingga sepuluh persen. Wilayah yang paling parah adalah Benua Eropa dan Benua Asia Timur.

Para tetua biksu di Jepang benar – benar menyayangkan hal ini bisa terjadi. Populasi mereka yang sudah sedikit menjadi bertambah sedikit karna hal ini.

キツネ atau disebut dengan _Kitsune_ adalah salah satu entitas yang dianggap dewa oleh para Biksu Selatan.

Entitas ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah serigala. Makhluk suci yang paling di puja oleh para kaum Biksu Selatan.

Untuk menekan Vampire yang semakin menjadi – jadi Kitsune yang baik hati meminta agar para biksu mengumpulkan serigala putih dan hitam sebanyak – banyaknya dalam keadaan gemuk, sehat, dan bersih.

Sangat sulit mencari serigala putih dan hitam disini. Maka mereka meminta Biksu Utara untuk membantu mereka mengumpulkannya. Setelah para serigala ini semua terkumpul pada malam gerhana bulan penuh dimana tiba – tiba patung Dewa Kitsune terang benderang dan bolongan matanya mengeluarkan cahaya putih. Dari cahaya inilah terlahir sebuah makhluk bernama manusia serigala.

Manusia serigala hanya punya satu penalaran.

Diburu atau memburu.

Hal ini menyebabkan selain memburu Vampire mereka juga memburu manusia agar dagingnya bisa dimakan. Maklum, jika seorang Vampire dibunuh mereka akan berubah menjadi mayat busuk atau kondisi tubuh aslinya.

Biksu Selatan dan Utara semakin khawatir akan keadaan hal ini. Mereka berdoa kembali pada Kitsune agar manusia serigala atau para Werewolf mempunyai perasaan dan naluri sebagai layaknya manusia biasa.

Akhirnya untuk mewujudkan hal itu para Biksu dari Timur dan Barat juga ikut membantu. Para Manusia Serigala dibekali dengan empat elemen sesuai dengan aliran para biksu yaitu Air (Utara), Api (Timur), Tanah (Barat), dan Udara (Selatan). Akhirnya para werewolf punya kekuatan yang bukan hanya sekedar mencabik.

Manusia serigala bisa makan selayaknya manusia biasa dan juga dilatih untuk tidak memakan daging manusia ataupun darah manusia. Satu hal yang paling ditekankan oleh para biksu adalah bahwa 'Mereka adalah pelindung Manusia'.

Namun itu semua berubah.

Para serigala yang belajar menjadi Manusia juga mampu merasakan perasaan yang dimiliki oleh manusia juga, yaitu 'Cinta'.

Masalahnya tidak semua perempuan manusia biasa mampu/bisa melahirkan seorang bayi manusia serigala.

Intisari kehidupan yang diserap oleh sang janin terlalu banyak.

Manusia pun merasa bahwa mereka berada dalam 'Kasta Terendah' mulai memberontak. Mereka membentuk suatu kelompok dan menyebut diri mereka sebagai _'Pursuer'_

Sekelompok atau Organisasi dimana manusia dilatih untuk membunuh Vampire dan Werewolf. Para biksu terdahulu yang sudah terlanjur sayang dengan para 'peliharaannya' ini memutuskan untuk menyebarluaskan mereka. Korea adalah salah satu 'wilayah' yang saat itu paling dekat.

Para biksu tidak secara 'gamblang' 'melepas tangannya' begitu saja. Dengan jumlah Werewolf yang makin banyak dari hari ke hari para Biksu memutuskan untuk mengelompokkan mereka dalam beberapa _pack_. Pack ini nanti lah yang disebut dengan _Region_. Region ini penting karena nama Region menentukan dari _Empire_ mana mereka atau pengendali apa yang mereka punyai.

Mereka juga membentuk suatu sistem keteraturan dimana tidak boleh berhubungan dengan para Vampire dan Manusia. Jika melanggar hal tersebut maka mereka harus memilih dua konsukuensi. Pertama, pengendalian mereka akan diambil oleh para _Prior_. Kedua, Manusia atau Vampire tersebut haruslah mau menjadi bagian dari Werewolf alias dibentuk menjadi Werewolf.

Dalam kehidupan sosialnya, para werewolf terbagi menjadi empat bagian. Yang pertama adalah Prior atau biasa dikenal dengan _Elder / Sigma_ mereka punya aura yang berbeda juga level dengan tingkat kekuatan pengendaliannya. Mereka biasanya menjadi penasihat atau penengah dalam Region. Mereka bisa dibilang 'perpanjangan tangan Kitsune'.

Tingkat yang kedua dinamakan _Praethor_ atau _Alpha_. Tugasnya adalah sebagai pemimpin Region juga berfungsi melindungi para Werewolf lainnya. Tidak sembarangan serigala bisa mendapatkan status Alpha karna Alpha bukan hanya terpilih karena keturunan melainkan juga karna penilaian para Elder.

Tingkatan ketiga adalah _Imperator_ atau _Omega_. Tugas mereka adalah membantu Alpha ketika ada peperangan perebutan wilayah dan tugas lainnya. Istilah yang mungkin bisa dimengerti mereka adalah para 'Panglima' serta 'Prajurit' dalam koloninya. Namun Omega juga adalah 'pasangan yang paling serasi' untuk Alpha

Biasanya betina Omega yang belum memiliki _mate_ atau _bonding_ menjadi incaran nomor satu.

Tingkatan yang terakhir adalah _Invader_ atau _Beta_. Mereka termasuk orang 'biasa' dalam koloninya dan hanya sebagai 'pasukan pembantu' ketika berperang. Jabatan paling tinggi dari seorang Beta adalah sebagai Tim Pengajar para Werewolf baru dalam mengendalikan elemennya.

Para werewolf pun menyebar, dengan rupa manusianya, mereka dapat hidup 'berdampingan' dengan manusia biasa. Dengan aturan dan tatanan yang ada mereka semakin bertambah untuk melawa para vampire dan juga musuh 'manusia' lainnya.

Namun aturan itu tidak bertahan lama. Kitsune telah meramalkan sesuatu.

 _Akan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari ying dan yang. Sesuatu yang terjadi karna ying dan yang._

Entah apa arti ramalan itu para biksu itupun tak mengerti. Fokus mereka adalah membasmi para aliran _'Godmother'_ dan membinasakan para vampire.

Dan mereka berhasil.

Mereka berhasil membasmi para aliran Godmother.

Tapi tidak berhasil membasmi para vampire. Vampire yang sudah dibekali kekuatan khusus oleh Godmother sebelum ia 'binasa'.

Kini baik Werewolf atau Vampire punya kekuatan yang seimbang. Werewolf mendapatkan dari alam sedangkan para Vampire mendapat kekuatan dari 'Godmother'. Kini para manusia kembali menjadi korban.

Untuk menambah pasukan, banyak para manusia yang diculik atau ditangkap untuk dijadikan vampire – vampire baru. Werewolf pun begitu, terkhusus untuk para werewolf pengendali Api atau yang tergabung dalam _Luminous Empire_.

Entah apa yang terjadi didalam Empire tersebut sehingga semangat sekali untuk menjadikan manusia sebagai werewolf.

Keadaan yang semula mulai stabil kini kembali hancur. Manusia tetap menjadi makanan bagi dua makhluk tersebut. Para Pursuer pun mulai mencium kedatangan para Vampire dan Werewolf yang rupanya telah bergenerasi di Korea. Mereka pun datang untuk membasminya.

Sedikit hal informasi tentang Pursuer. Mereka seratus persen manusia biasa yang dilatih untuk membunuh werewolf dan vampire. Pursuer dibagi menjadi dua, _Chaser_ dan _Hunter_. Chaser untuk pemburu Vampire dan Hunter untuk pemburu Werewolf. Berkat pengamatan bertahun – tahun mereka tahu akan satu hal bahwa Vampire tidak bisa melawan senjata yang dilumuri perak dan dibasahi oleh Air/Anggur _Sakramen_. Untuk werewolf mereka punya saat – saat tertentu. Karna kekuatan mereka berasal dari alam maka Matahari dan Bulan akan menjadi sumber kekuatan dan kelemahan mereka.

Namun tidak semua Vampire dan Werewolf begitu.

Misalnya dalam Vampire sendiri terbagi dua jenis. _Sacred Blood_ dan _True Blood_. Vampire jenis Sacred Blood adalah vampire murni hasil dari peranakan 'Godmother' awal atau buah dari sesama Vampire yang sama – sama berjenis Sacred Blood. Vampire ini biasa disebut dengan _Aristhocrat_. Kaum Aristhocrat bisa dibilang adalah kaum 'bangsawannya' para Vampire. Mereka memang lemah terhadap perak dan air sakramen tapi bukan berarti kekuatannya hilang begitu saja. Justru para Aristhocrat lah punya kekuatan dengan 'level' yang berbeda dibanding dengan vampire lainnya atau yang biasa disebut dengan True Blood. Para vampire ini disebut dengan _Commoner_ yang berasal karna digigit oleh Vampire biasa atau mayat yang sengaja 'dihidupkan kembali'. Terkadang hasil peranakan dengan manusia pula.

Vampire yang berada digolongan Aristhocrat lah yang paling banyak menjadi 'biang' masalah para pursuer khususnya para Chaser.

Lainnya dengan serigala. Tidak semua kelemahan Serigala adalah Bulan dan Matahari. Bulan adalah sumber kekuatan untuk para Werewolf pengendali Air dan Angin sedangkan Matahari adalah untuk pengendali Api dan Bumi. Kelemahan mereka adalah kebalikan dari sumber kekuatan mereka. Api dan Bumi lemah terhadap Bulan dan Air dan Angin lemah terhadap Matahari. Namun tidak semua para werewolf sensitif akan hal ini.

Seperti pengendali Bumi dan Angin yang mampu bertahan pada kedua sisi.

Belum lagi ditambah para Pursuer khususnya Hunter tidak bisa menebak kapan terjadi Gerhana Matahari atau Gerhana Bulan atau serigala pengendali apa yang mereka hadapi saat itu.

Karna baik Werewolf maupun Vampire tidak menggunakan kekuatan 'khususnya' sembarangan.

Keadaan semakin kacau balau para Biksu mulai khawatir akan Luminous Empire, bahkan biksu dari Timur sudah lepas tangan akan 'serigalanya'.

Api adalah salah satu energi terkuat ditambah lagi penyokongnya adalah Matahari dimana ia merupakan satu – satunya energi terbesar di alam semesta.

Terjadilah perpecahan didalam sesama empire. Para Empire (Elemen) mulai merasa bahwa elemen merekalah yang paling kuat diantara empat elemen lainnya. Saling menjatuhkan dan menghabisi. Luminous Empire selaku pengendali Api merasa bahwa dirinya pantas menempati peringkat nomor satu. _Terrafirma Empire_ selaku pengendali Tanah/Bumi merasa benci dan mengatakan bahwa _Aqua Empire_ (pengendali Air) adalah Elemen Terkuat bahkan salah satu Elemen Penentu dimana serigala punya kekuatan Alam. Dengan kata lain secara kasar semua serigala berasal dari Aqua Empire. Luminous yang merasa terinjak harga dirinya mengajak _Spiritum Empire_ (pengendali Angin/Udara) untuk berkoalisi dengannya membinasakan Aqua Empire juga Terrafirma Empire. Aqua dan Spiritum Empire akhirnya terpaksa harus ikut dalam peperangan tidak berujung ini. Aqua Empire sudah mencoba mencari jalan damai dan aman, mereka bahkan sudah mau mengakui bahwa Luminous lah elemen terkuat dan tidak ingin menjatuhkan banyak korban lagi.

Aqua Empire lahir dari sebuah perasaan lembut dan kasih sayang _dimusim salju yang dingin_. Karena itu ia mencintai Pack yang ada didalamnya dan berharap menghentikan perang ini. Namun Luminous tidak mau mengambil jalan damai karna Aqua Empire tidak 'mengaku kalah' melainkan 'mengalah' dan itu semakin melukai harga diri mereka.

Perang ini disebut sebagai Perang Seribu Tahun karna tak berujung sama sekali, bahkan hingga kini.

Akhirnya para biksu kembali berdoa pada Kitsune untuk menghentikan kekacauan ini. Bahkan para biksu tersebut berdoa empat puluh hari empat puluh malam lamanya tanpa makan, minum, dan tidur. Kitsune yang tidak tega akan 'kesengsaraan' para abdinya, datang kedalam peperangan empat elemen tersebut dan mengambil energi mereka.

Sebenarnya Kitsune tidak mengambil 'kemampuan' mereka. Namun itu hanya menjadi sebuah 'efek' ketika Seorang 'Tuan' datang melihat 'hewan peliharaannnya' sedang bertengkar maka mereka seketika tidak punya kekuatan apapun.

Selama masih ada Kitsune disana, mereka hanya _'cecunguk'_ biasa.

 _"Kalian membanggakan segelintir kekuatan yang kuberi? Sungguh memalukan"_ ujar Kitsune bergema ditiap – tiap relung suara.

Ia hanya berjalan, tanpa membuka mulutnya sekalipun. Namun suara itu bergema diatas tujuh oktaf.

 _Akan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari ying dan yang. Sesuatu yang terjadi karna ying dan yang._

Kitsune kemudian teringat akan ramalannya. Ia berjalan sekeliling medan perang dimana banyak para werewolf yang telah berubah menjadi manusia terluka parah. Namun ia melihat seorang werewolf yang dari hutan belantara.

 _'Pengendali Air'_ batinnya begitu melihat aura dalam tubuhnya.

Entah mengapa seketika ia mendapat penglihatan.

 _"HYUNG! JANGAN SAKITI HYUNGKU!"_

 _"Penerus Aqua Empire harus dibinasakan…"_

 _"HIKS JANGAN! KUMOHON JANGAN! JANGAN BUNUH DIA!"_

 _"Ughh…uhuk…aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi…"_

 _"BUNUH SAJA AKU! JANGAN BUNUH DIA! JANGAN!"_

 _"Bunuh 'yin'nya"_

 _"AKU! AKULAH TMESIS! AKULAH TMESIS!"_

 _"Hyung…kau…hiks…mengapa…hiks"_

 _"Bodoh…hhh…kami berusaha menyebunyikanmu…"_

Kitsune tersentak.

Jadi itu penghilatan rabunnya selama ini.

Sebuah entitas baru.

Entitas bernama _Tmesis_.

 _Sisipan_ baru dalam semua elemen yang ada.

'Dia akan melahirkan Tmesis'

"Mohon maafkan kami…uhuk!" Ujar sebuah suara sambil muntah darah. Seekor serigala yang berubah menjadi manusia dan tengah merangkul serigala putih yang dibagian perutnya tengah membesar. Serigala yang tadi datang pun segera berubah menjadi manusia dan melihat serigala putih tadi yang bahkan berubah menjadi manusia pun tak sanggup.

"Hyung…dia kegugu-"

"Tidak Jaejoong! Lakukan sesuatu!"

Jaejoong, serigala yang berlari dari hutan tadi rupanya bernama Jaejoong.

Jaejoong ingin membantu tapi saat ini ia juga 'tengah lemah'.

Dan kitsune tahu satu hal.

'calon bayi ini' akan menjadi 'jalan Tmesis'

"Dengar baik – baik perkataanku. Hentikan peperangan ini dan jangan pernah berani memulainya kembali. Aku tahu kalian pasti akan sulit melanggarnya maka untuk 'memberi peringatan' pada kalian. Akan kulahirkan seorang serigala baru… Serigala yang akan menjadi atas diantara yang atas dan menjadi terkuat diantara yang terkuat…Tmesis. 'Seorang Tmesis'"

Dari situ awalnya lah tercipta Tmesis. Seekor atau mungkin seorang? Yang pengendaliannya tidak bisa diklasifikasikan.

Luminous yang saat itu takut akan gertakan tersebut merubah Perang Seribu Tahun ini menjadi perang dingin dan semua serigala balik ke Empire masing – masing.

"Bukan hanya 'calon bayimu yang meninggal' tapi _mate_ mu juga bisa meninggal…dan kau Jaejoong…"

"…Kau akan mengandung seorang 'bayi vampire'"

Pack ini bernama Pack _Snowland_. Salah satu region yang ada di Aqua Empire dan pack terbesar disana. Alpanya adalah seseorang bernama Kim Kangin dan matenya bernama Park Jungsoo atau akrab disapa dengan Leeteuk.

Dan Leeteuk inilah si serigala putih yang tengah hamil dan terluka parah hingga tidak bisa kembali ke wujud manusianya.

Kangin dengan hati – hati menggendong wujud serigala pasangannya kedalam tenda dimana ada Jaejoong dan Kitsune disana.

Saat perang ini terjadi, pack mereka juga diserang oleh sekawanan vampire tidak dikenal. Kangin dengan bodohnya membagi pasukan kepada Jaejoong (karna statusnya seorang omega) dan hanya pasukan itu saja.

Dan mereka kalah telak ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa selain kalah adiknya juga 'digauli' oleh seorang vampire yang menjadi lawannya.

Jangan tanyakan pada Jaejoong. Ia pun malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kitsune-sama, kami minta bantuanmu"

"Tmesis akan lahir dari packmu" ujar Kitsune tenang. Sambil mendekati wujud serigala Jaejoong dan menyentuh wajahnya. Seketika wujudnya berubah menjadi manusia dengan bagian perut yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Dan anakmu akan menjadi jalan pembuka takdirnya" ujar Kitsune menyentuh perut Leeteuk yang membesar.

"Ughh…." Rintihan kecil milik Leeteuk menyadarkan Kangin bahwa pasangannya sudah sadar.

"Bawakan aku air, dari kolam bulan. Ia harus melahirkan hari ini" ujar Kitsune.

Kangin pun berteriak pada orang diluar dan tak sampai semenit seseorang datang membawa sebaskom air bulan. Kitsune mencelupkan tangannya kedalam air itu dan seketika air itu berubah menjadi kekilauan dan bersinar.

"Suruh Leeteuk dan Jaejoong meminumnya. Aku akan menunggu diluar karna anakmu akan terlahir sebentar lagi" ujar Kitsune lalu keluar dari tenda itu, ia menemukan seorang omega yang menunggu diluar juga.

"Kitsune-sama" ujarnya memberi hormat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini"

"Pasanganku yang tadi membawa air dari kolam bulan, jadi aku menunggunya disini"

Lalu Kitsune teringat akan wajah pemuda yang datang dengan panik membawa air tadi.

"Para biksu bilang, siapapun yang melakukan _kebaikan pada dewa_ akan diberkahi" ujar Kitsune menatap pemuda ini lamat – lamat.

"Kudoakan kau akan segera menimang _momongan_. Dan kupastikan ia 'tak terkalahkan'" ujar Kitsune tersenyum.

 _"Sayang…apa yang kamu lakukan?"_

 _"Ini…sepertinya mengenai ramalan Kitsune-sama…"_

 _"Jadi itu nyata…"_

Pemuda tadi hanya tertegun kaku karna dalam sekali lihat Kitsune bisa mengetahui bahwa selama ini pasangannya tidak bisa mempunyai momongan.

Dan tak lama terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam tenda.

"Katakan pada Jaejoong untuk tidak perlu khawatir, anaknya akan mengikuti darah ibunya. Tapi tidak dengan elemennya. Katakan pada Alpha-mu bahwa putranya memang lemah tapi punya kekuatan yang kuat, dan katakan pada pasanganmu untuk menjaga 'anak' itu baik – baik" petuah Kitsune sebelum berbalik pergi.

 _"Aku pikir Jaejoong akan melahirkan seorang Tmesis. Tapi rupanya ada 'Tmesis' yang lain daripada yang lain…"_

 _"…yang bisa mengendalikan keempat elemen sekaligus"_

"Bulan dan Matahari tengah mempermainkan kami" ujar Kitsune lalu tergelak lucu akibat ucapannya sendiri.

Tak ada yang bisa menebak dewa dalam wujud serigala itu.

* * *

 **Gimana reader? lanjut or nah/? XD**

 **Don't forget to RnR also Fav &Follow!~**


	2. Hal II - Jin, Jimin, dan Tao

**Title : Tmesis**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Yoongi - Jimin**

 **Taehyung - Jin**

 **Sehun - Tao**

* * *

/tmèsis/

 _n Ling_ pemisahan bagian kata majemuk oleh kata lain di antara kata majemuk itu.

* * *

"Tao!" suara Jaejoong menggelegar diseluruh ruangan rumahnya begitu melihat anaknya penuh dengan lumpur.

Bahkan Jaejoong salah mengenali putranya menjadi sebuah tumpukan lumpur.

Jaejoong yang tengah menyiapkan makan siang untuk putranya terpaksa menghadapi Tao nyengir tidak berdosa.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong selain terpaksa menggiring putranya kekamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuh putranya sampai benar – benar bersih. Setelah mengeringkan tubuh anaknya, Jaejoong menyuruhnya agar segera berpakaian dan menuju meja makan.

Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian _perang besar_ itu terjadi. Juga sudah sepuluh tahun Jaejoong hidup dalam beban dan penuh malu bahwa selama ini anaknya bukanlah dari seorang bangsa _Werewolf_ tapi merupakan bangsa _Vampire_. Sesuatu yang memalukan baginya untuk diingat namun dikenang selalu.

Karna tanpa _Vampire tak bernama_ itu. Tao tidak mungkin ada didunia ini. Panda kecilnya yang ia cintai segenap hati.

Dan selama sepuluh tahun itu pula, banyak perubahan yang telah terjadi

Saat ini banyak para kawanan Werewolf dan Vampire yang membaur diantara sesama manusia. Mereka membuat perjanjian bahwa Werewolf dan Vampire tidak akan mengambil koloni barunya dari manusia melainkan dari sesama koloninya (artinya mereka tidak akan memangsa manusia kembali). Mereka juga membuat batas teritorial.

 _Luminous Empire_ sebagai delegasi dari koloni Werewolf juga mengajak _Pursuer_ untuk berunding bersama. Hasilnya cukup memuaskan, Pursuer mulai sekarang tidak akan membasmi kawanan Werewolf dan Vampire secara sembarangan terkecuali Vampire atau Werewolf yang melanggar aturan atau perjanjian yang mereka lakukan.

Setelah hubungan diplomasi yang baik antara Vampire dan Pursuer bukan berarti keadaan menjadi 'damai' begitu saja. Saat ini ketiganya dalam posisi _stalemate_

Hanya butuh satu percikan 'api' untuk kembali memecahkan perang diantara ketiganya.

Luminous Empire masih belum berhenti dengan ambisinya untuk menjadi _bender_ terkuat diantara pemegang bender lainnya meski ramalan Kitsune sangat menganggu mereka. Luminous Empire merupakan bender dengan kuota terbanyak dibanding empat elemennya.

Karna dalam segi jumlah mereka lebih unggul, jadi secara tidak langsung mereka melakukan _aklamasi_. Seperti biasa perwakilan dari _Terrafirma Empire_ juga tidak setuju dengan hal ini, namun mengingat 'kutukan' dari Kitsune membuat mereka setuju saja.

Mereka tidak ingin mendatangkan Kitsune kembali.

Ada beberapa peraturan yang harus dibuat demi menindaklanjuti perundingan mereka dengan Pursuer dan Vampire.

Yang pertama tiap bender yang dianggap telah matang akan melalui kegiatan _tabernacle_. Tabernacle adalah sebuah _camp_ bagi para Werewolf baru juga sekaligus menjadi tempat penguji bahwa bender apa yang akan mereka kuasai entah itu air,api, tanah, atau angin. Dan spelisasi dari kekuatan mereka. Kegiatan ini juga dapat mengetahui ada berapa banyak Werewolf _Void_.

Void adalah kondisi dinama seorang Werewolf lahir tanpa mempunyai kekuatan atau bahkan hanya bisa menjelma menjadi serigala sebagian (perubahannya hanya setengah) atau bahkan tidak bisa berubah sama sekali.

Kedua, Werewolf tidak akan menerima para Void. Mereka akan dikeluarkan dari _Pack_ dan _Empire_ atau lebih parahnya lagi akan dibunuh. Jelas ini menimbulkan pertentangan dan debat yang cukup sengit, sehingga akhirnya _Aqua Empire_ memutuskan menjadi satu – satunya empire yang menerima para Void. Luminous Empire tentu saja menolak dengan alasan bahwa itu hanya akan melemahkan Werewolf sendiri _didalam_ karna sewaktu – waktu perang bisa pecah kapan saja.

Namun Aqua Empire tetap bersikukuh.

Akhirnya Luminous menerima dengan terpaksa.

Ketiga, yang menjadi 'tuan rumah' dalam kegiatan tabernacle haruslah bergantian. Namun pengajarnya dan pengujinya tetap berasal dari bender masing – masing. Dan hanya _Praetor (Alpha)_ dan _Prior (Elder)_ yang boleh menjadi _Trainer_ dan _Prober_.

Trainer adalah para orang – orang yang akan melatih para bender Werewolf juga melatih dalam mengendalikan kekuatan serta strategi dalam menyerang. Para trainer berasal dari kalangan alpha. Sedangkan para Prober adalah orang – orang yang ditugasi untuk mengetes kemampuan bender para Werewolf baru. Para _Elder/Sigma_ yang boleh menduduki posisi ini.

Bukan tanpa alasan.

Para Sigma adalah para Werewolf lama atau tua yang sudah melanglang buana kehidupannya dan sudah dipastikan pula pengalamannya. Ibarat sebuah pemerintahan, Alpha adalah seorang presiden dan Sigma ada penasihat presiden.

Iya, mungkin bukanlah ketua Empire atau pack tapi setiap perkataannya menjadi bahan pertimbangan.

Pack sendiri merupakan bagian dari Empire. Pack bisa dibilang adalah kawanan atau khususnya dari _keluarga_ mana kamu berasal. Ibaratnya Empire adalah kerajaan dan Pack merupakan kerajaan – kerajaan kecil didalamnya.

Di Aqua Empire sendiri. Pack terbesar ialah Pack _Snowland_. Saat ini keluarga dari Pack Snowland yang memimpin Aqua Empire bukan hanya Snowland saja yang dipimpin oleh Kim Kangin namun juga ada pack pendukung lainnya seperti _Waterfall_ dan _Crystalice_

Lalu bergeser sedikit kearah Terrafirma Empire. Dimana pack yang memimpin disana ialah _Landlord_ yang dipimpin oleh Kim Hangeng. Selalin Landlord adapula pack _Groundified_ dan _Cindercourt_. Kemudian di _Spiritum Empire_ atau Kerajaan Pengendali Angin, dimana pack terbesar disini ialah _Whirlwind_ dan para pack pendukungnya ialah _Blastair_ dan _Breathpuff_. Terakhir ialah Luminous Empire dimana pack yang memegang jabatan serta hierarki tertinggi disana ialah _Coruscare_. Selain itu adapula pack _Rivolus_ dan _Incendium_ yang ikut membantu menjaga kekutan Empire.

Tabernacle diadakan tiap lima tahun sekali dimana penyelenggara pertamanya waktu itu yang menjadi tuan rumah ialah Spiritum Empire dimana tempat berlangsungnya diwilyahnya Blastair. Lalu berlanjut seterusnya ke Terrafirma, Aqua dan tuan rumah tahun ini sang pengendali api

Luminous Empire.

…

"SAENGIL CHUKAE HAMNIDA~ SAENGIL CHUKAE HAMNIDA ~ SARANGHANEUN URI CHIM CHIM~ SAENGIL CHUKAE HAMNIDA~" sorak semua orang yang berada disana merayakan ulang tahun Jimin yang ke-20, setelah sorakkan yang cukup menggembirakan itu Jimin pun menutup matanya sambil mengucapkannya _wish_ nya dalam hati lalu meniup lilin berangka dua puluh tersebut.

Banyak perubahan yang terjadi setelah dua puluh tahun belakangan ini. Tao teman kecilnya yang selalu ia jahili dengan mendorongnya kekolam lumpur kini tumbuh bersama dengan dirinya dan bahkan sekarang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Atau mungkin ada yang salah dengan pertumbuhan tinggi badannya?

Jin hyung yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari mereka yang hobi menyuapi mereka berdua kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang yang 'berkilauan'

Matanya teduh, kulitnya yang lembut dan hangat, bibirnya yang penuh, serta rambut halusnya yang hitam kelam mengantarkan hyungnya yang satu ini sebagai omega paling dicari nomor satu.

Belum lagi karna rahmat bulan penuh turun kedalam dirinya. Dia pernah mendengar bahwa hyungnya ini hampir saja meninggal kalau bukan karna anugerah bulan yang menolong mereka.

Tapi tetap saja ada yang tidak berubah dari mereka bertiga.

Sifat kekanakkan mereka.

BYUR

"YAK PARK JIMIN! MENGAPA KAMU MENDORONGKU KEKOLAM!" ujar Tao sebal setelah didorong secara sengaja oleh Jimin.

"Mianhae panda-ya! Kakiku terpleset tadi!"

"Hey pendek sini kamu!" ujar Tao ingin membalas dendam pada Jimin dengan mengejarnya.

Yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Jimin dan Tao yang bermain kejar – kejaran.

Namun faktor tubuh dan baju Tao yang basah menyulitkan ia untuk berlari sehingga dengan sekuat tenaga Tao mencoba menarik _hoodie_ milik Jimin.

"KENA KAU!" girang Tao berhasil menggapai hoodie milik Jimin

Namun yang terjadi sesungguhnya tidak terduga.

Jimin yang mencoba melakukan _defensif_ tiba – tiba menaikkan tanah didepan Tao hingga anak itu terpental beberap meter.

"Tao!" ujar mereka panik. Jimin yang tidak menyadari akan kekuatannya juga sama kagetnya dan buru – buru mendekati Tao

"Tao! Maafkan aku! Sungguh diriku tidak tahu bahwa tanah tadi tiba – tiba berdiri! Aku minta maaf- Akh!"

"Jauhi aku!" ujar Tao tiba – tiba membuat tubuh Jimin ambruk mati rasa dan batuk darah.

Pesta yang harusnya menyenangkan menjadi mimpi buruk yang mengerikan bagi keduanya.

"Bawa mereka berdua kedalam sekarang!" titah Kangin.

…

Tiga pasang orang tua disana beserta Jin duduk dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Appa…" ujar Jin mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang ku lihat tadi?" ujar Jin meminta jawaban.

Akhirnya dengan satu tarikan nafas Kangin mulai bercerita mengenai Jin yang dulunya telah meninggal namun berkat kemurahan hati Kitsune dapat hidup kembali. Ia kembali menceritakan Perang Tak Berujung yang hampir merengut nyawanya. Juga janji Kitsune akan lahirnya Tmesis.

Dan Tao juga Jimin adalah Tmesis yang diramalkan itu.

"Maksud appa…?" ujar Jin kaget setelah mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya.

"Jimin menguasai lima elemen yang ada, hal ini kami sadari sewaktu ia masih kecil. Sedangkan Tao adalah Tmesis yang _tidak direncanakan_. Ia adalah Werewolf dengan elemen baru, _Fibrilkinesis_ dan _Bloodbending_ …"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?"

"Samchon disetubuhi oleh seorang Vampire Jin-ah, dan Junsu hyung mendapat karunia dari Kitsune setelah bertahun – tahun tidak mempunyai keturunan" aku Jaejoong mengoyak kembali luka yang telah lama ia pendam.

Kali ini Jin paham alasan dibalik appa dan samchonnya melarang Jimin dan Tao untuk mengikuti kegiatan Tabernacle.

Kegiatan tersebut secara tidak langsung akan mengungkapkan identitas Jimin dan Tao sebagai seorang Tmesis. Hal itu jelas buruk mengingat bahwa tuan rumah Tahun ini adalah Luminous Empire dan diadakan di wilayah kekuasaan Coruscare.

Wilayah klan pemimpin Empire tersebut. Empire itu sudah sangat jelas dari dulu bermusuhan dengan Empirenya ditambah lagi semua orang tahu benar bagaimana ambisi mereka untuk menjadi bender nomor satu di jagat raya ini.

Jin hanya bisa menunduk kecewa. Kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Menurut cerita ayahnya ia terlahir lebih dulu atau bahasa kasarnya diselamatkan dengan tugas untuk melindungi Jimin dan Tao. Tapi kenyataannya dirinya sendiri belum bisa melindungi mereka berdua.

Tmesis yang tidak terkontrol akan jelas bisa saling membunuh seperti tadi. Jin paham betul karna mereka belum pernah mengikuti kegiatan Tabernacle sebelumnya.

Jin yang lebih dulu pernah mengikuti kegiatan tersebut juga sama seperti Jimin dan Tao. Ia belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya saat itu untuk itu Tabernacle diadakan agar para bender baru bisa memaksimalkan kekuatannya.

Namun yang menjadi syarat awal tentunya adalah mereka harus tahu bender apa yang ada didalam tubuh Jimin dan Tao.

Dan jika mereka berdua diketahui sebagai Tmesis oleh para Coruscare.

Sudah pasti mereka berdua menjadi incaran selanjutnya.

Keberadaaan Tmesis akan mematahkan Luminous sebagai Empire dan Bender terkuat puluhan tahun selama ini.

Jimin dan Tao seminggu kemudian telah pulih dari luka masing – masing. Keduanya saling meminta maaf dan merasa bersalah terhadap segala kejadian yang mereka perbuat.

Jimin dan Tao adalah anak yang manis dan Jin tidak bisa membayangkan mereka berdua habis dilibas orang – orang Luminous.

Dan fakta bahwa keduanya belum mengetahui identitas diri mereka yang sebenarnya.

Pagi hari di ruang kerja ayahnya Jin mendapati ada aura yang berbeda dari dalam ruangan. Para Werewolf dikaruniai insting penciuman yang tajam.

Dan bau yang Jin cium dari dalam ruang kerja ayahnya adalah bau yang cukup panas.

'Pengendali Api' batin Jin.

" _Tabernacle akan diadakan sebentar lagi, saya harap Aqua empire sudah mengirimkan list nama yang akan ikut serta nanti"_ ujar seseorang dengan _raspy_ _voice_ -nya yang cukup kentara.

" _Kami akan mengadakan rapat dahulu mengenai tim yang akan ikut kesana, mengingt pangeran Coruscare jauh – jauh kemari hanya untuk sekedar mengantar undangan. Kami akan berusaha mempersiapkan tim yang sebaik mungkin"_ dan ini adalah suara ayayhnya.

Segera saja Jin menghampiri ibunya yang sedang berada di dapur memasak makanan yang cukup banyak. Beberapa pelayan mengantar dua nampan tersebut ke ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Eomma, siapa yang datang?" ujar Jin cemas.

"Utusan dari Luminous. Mereka memberi undangan untuk kegiatan Tabernacle tahun ini" ujar sang ibu memberikan senyuman menenangkan.

Sang ibu tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jin. Anaknya pasti mengkhawatirkan Tao dan Jimin yang akan jelas tahun ini mengikuti kegiatan yang kurang lebih tujuh hari tujuh malam tersebut.

"Eomma adakah cara lain agar Jimin dan Tao tidak mengikuti kegiatan tersebut?" tanya Jin

"Tentu saja tidak sayang. Itu adalah suatu kewajiban yang sudah disetujui oleh semua Empire yang ada"

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tiga jam sudah tamu itu bertandang ke ruang kerja ayahnya, dan Jin sama sekali tidak tenang. Sampai ia melihat ayahnya mengantar dua orang pemuda sampai gerbang depan.

Jin tidak begitu melihat bagaimana rupa atau wajah mereka namun yang jelas begitu mereka pergi Jin langsung bergegas memborbardir ayahnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan

"Appa, mengapa lama sekali?"

"Ada hal yang harus didiskusikan"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ada beberapa perubahan pada kegiatan Tabernacle tahun ini. Para Void diwajibkan untuk mengikuti kegiatan tersebut juga mereka membutuhkan beberapa _Imperator (Omega)_ dalam tim yang akan mengajari para bender baru dalam seminggu kedepan"

"Mengapa? Bukankah hanya Alpha dan Elder yang diperbolehkan menjadi Trainer dan Prober?"

"Imperator hanya berfungsi sebagai orang yang mengamankan keadaan dan juga sebagai tim cepat tanggap jika terjadi apa – apa disana. Wilayah Coruscare berbatasan dengan Wilayah milik Vampire dan Pursuer. Ditakutkan jika terjadi berbagai kejadian yang tidak di inginkan" ujar Kangin

"Appa, daftarkan aku sebagai tim itu"

"Nde!?" kaget Kangin dan Jungsoo

"Eomma jelas menolak itu. Dirimu adalah Omega tanpa _mate_ , dan disana adalah wilayah para Alpha. Kau tahu benar seberapa riskan hal tersebut" ujar sang ibu memberi pengertian.

Dan Jin juga tahu benar hal tersebut.

Seorang Omega akan memiliki fase _heat_. Dan didalam fase ini sangat mengundang berbagai Alpha untuk 'menyerangnya' terkecuali ia sudah melakukan _bonding_ alias mempunyai _mate_. Tetapi kondisi Jimin dan Tao juga sama mengenaskannya.

Dan Jin harus ada disana untuk memastikan keadaan baik – baik saja.

"Eomma, Tao bisa didaftarkan sebagai seorang Void dan Jimin bisa didaftarkan sebagai pengendali air. Dan aku bisa disana untuk memastikan segalanya berjalan dengan baik. Eomma yang terpenting bukankah menjaga pack kita?" ujar Jin

Namun ayahnya dan ibunya masih ragu.

"Bukankah empire kita lahir dan ada sampai sekarang karna pack yang saling melindungi? Appa bukankah tugas appa sebagai seorang pemimpin empire untuk melindungi segenap anggotanya. Karena aku terlahir sebagai seorang Omega apakah itu berarti bahwa diriku tidak punya tanggung jawab untuk melindungi empire-ku sendiri?" ujar Jin mencoba kembali membujuk ayah dan ibunya.

Dan akhirnya mereka menyetujuinya.

Nama Jin ada dalam daftar Tim yang diikut sertakan dalam Tabernacle dan nama Jimin dan Tao didaftarkan sebagai peserta tahun ini.

Jimin dan Tao akhirnya diberitahu mengenai jati diri mereka sebagai Tmesis dan ancaman terbesar mereka ialah Luminous Empire.

Awalnya Jimin dan Tao tidak percaya mengenai hal itu, tetapi semuanya menjadi jelas ketika Jimin tiba – tiba saja bisa mengendalikan angin dan Tao yang bisa menyembuhkan kembali tumbuhan yang mulai layu.

Jin menguatkan hati mereka bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja disana selama ada dirinya yang akan menutupi kedok mereka. Untuk itu Jin memberikan beberapa pengetahuan dasar mengenai Tabernacle.

Awalnya mereka akan dikelompokkan dengan bender masing – masing. Para trainer Selama tiga hari akan memberikan pelatihan seputar akademik, Pursuer, dan Vampire serta bagaimana nanti berkamuflase dilingkungan manusia.

Dan Jin yakin baik Jimin dan Tao akan mudah melewati tiga hari ini.

Lalu tiga hari berikutnya adalah pelatihan mengenai bender. Terkhusus untuk Void, merek kan diberi pembekalan mengenai pertahanan diri. Ini adalah fase yang dikhawatirkan Jin

Dan hari terakhir adalah mereka diadu untuk melihat keabsahan status mereka. Apakah sesungguhnya mereka seorang Alpha, Omega, atau mungkin Beta? Dan apakah benar para Void benar – benar seorang Void atau hanya calon Werewolf yang belum matang.

Kunci utamanya, jika Jimin dan Tao bisa saling mengendalikan emosi. Rahasia mereka tidak akan terbongkar.

Dan Jin akan berperan sangat besar disana.

…

"Min Yoon Gi, selama dua puluh tahun kau membolak – balikkan daftar nama ditanganmu itu. Tak akan bisa merubah atau membantumu menangkap Tmesis" ujar seorang pemuda meledek pemuda satunya lagi yang sangat serius membaca satu per satu nama yang terdaftar sebagai peserta tabernacle tahun ini.

Ialah Min Yoon Gi, penerus pack Coruscare juga otomatis akan menjadi pemimpin Luminous Empire dikemudian hari.

Tahun ini dirinyalah yang memimpin kegiatan Tabernacle.

Juga dengan alasan tersembunyi.

Menangkap Tmesis.

Kitsune tidak memberi tahu dengan jelas kapan Tmesis datang bagaimana rupanya atau kekuatan jenis apa yang dimilikinya.

Yang Yoongi tahu. Ia benci kalah dan dikalahkan.

Dan Tmesis sebagai musuh terbesar bender api telah tertanam dalam hatinya.

"Taehyung kau tidak punya penglihatan apapun? Secara kau adalah seorang Elder dan juga orang yang ada sewaktu Kitsune hadir dalam perang tersebut" ujar Yoongi bertanya pada pemuda yang meledeknya tadi.

Kim Tae Hyung, seorang Elder dari Luminous Empire. Asalnya dari pack Incendium. Salah satu Elder dengan usia yang mau menginjak seribu tahun dengan wajah dua puluh tahunan.

"Entahlah, yang jelas aku menyarankan dirimu berfokus pada Void, mengingat Void adalah serigala yang belum tentu benar 'tidak memiliki kekuatan' bukan?" ujar Taehyung terkekeh menghadapi sikap dingin pangeran Api tersebut.

Tapi apapun yang terjadi, Yoongi bertekad untuk menghilangkan Tmesis bagaimanapun caranya.

Harus.

* * *

 **Halo everybody~~~**

 **Apakah kalian masih berbingung durja/?**

 **Jika iya, tabahkanlah hatimu nak/?**

 **Don't forget to RnR also Fav &Follow!~**


	3. Hal III - Aura

**Title : Tmesis**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Yoongi - Jimin**

 **Taehyung - Jin**

 **Sehun - Tao**

* * *

 _en·ti·tas_ /éntitas/

 _n_ satuan yang berwujud; wujud

* * *

Dengan bermodalkan sebuah tas ransel berisi pakaian mereka, Tao dan Jimin diantar ke kegiatan Tabernacle.

Coruscare terbilang wilayah yang cukup lus, mereka hanya baru melihat 'kota'nya dan terkejut mendapati bahwa kota ini terbilang terlihat sangat normal seperti mirip kota – kota yang didiami manusia.

Tempat pelatihan mereka tahun ini berada di hutan terluas milik Coruscare yaitu, _Calor Forest_. Disini Tao dan Jimin sudah melihat beberapa pondok kecil yang sudah dibangun untuk menjadi tempat tinggal mereka selama tujuh hari kedepan.

Calor Forest atau Hutan Calor adalah hutan seluas setengah hektar yang berbatasan dengan wilayah milik Vampire dan juga Pursuer atau Manusia. Hutan ini diapit oleh dua air terjun dijung kanan dan kirinya sehingga tiap – tiap pondok pasti dilewati oleh aliran sungai.

"Selamat pagi semuanya" ujar sebuah suara.

"Pagi…"

"Selamat datang di Luminous Empire, tepatnya di Calor Forest. Ini adalah hutan terluas yang kami punya sekaligus tempat bagi para Alpha dan Beta untuk berlatih, jadi sebuah suatu kehormatan bagi kalian semua dapat dilatih disini juga kehormatan bagi kami menjadi tuan rumah untuk kegiatan Tabernacle tahun ini" ujar suara tersebut.

"Saya adalah Min Yoon Gi yang akan mengetuai tabernacle tahun ini. Dan ada beberapa hal yang mesti kalian ketahui" ujar suara tersebut memberikan efek takut bagi kedua anak itu.

"Yang pertama, jaangan pernah melewati air terjun disebelah kanan karna itu berbatasan dengan wilayah Vampire, dan jangan pernah melewati air terjun disebelah kiri karna itu berbatasan dengan wilayah Manusia. Kedua, satu pondok akan diisi oleh dua orang saja dan kamar mandi hanya ada kamar mandi umum, dan kami menyediakan lima kamar mandi umum yang berisi sepuluh sampai lima belas kamar bilas didalamnya. Ketiga, kalian akan dilatih oleh Trainer dan Prober jadi setiap perkataan mereka adalah mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Mengerti?"

"MENGERTI!" ucap peserta semua serempak.

Semuanya langsung masuk kedalam pondok masing – masing. Begitupula Tao dan Jimin yang langsung masuk kedalam pondok mereka.

Rupanya mereka satu pondok.

Sementara Jin membantu dibagian unit pelayanan kesehatan dan mendapati tatapan aneh semua orang.

Untuk apa seorang _Lunar Omega_ mau membantu kegiatan ini?

Omega tanpa _mate_ pula.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan pewaris Aqua Empire" ujar Yoongi mendapati Jin sedang membereskan obat – obatan.

"Suatu kehormatan juga bisa bertemu dengan pangeran dari Luminous Empire" ujar Jin kemudian.

Dan ada suatu aura dingin terselubung dari dua pangeran yang berasal dari dua empire terkuat tersebut.

Tao dan Jimin diam didalam pondok mereka. Kasur mereka saling berhadapan namun keduanya enggan membuka pembicaraan.

Jimin tentunya yang paling menyedihkan.

Dua minggu setelah 'pembekalan dadakan' oleh Jin membuat Jimin masih belum bisa mengontrol elemen lainnya.

Bagaimanapun Jin hanya seorang pengendali air, ia hanya mampu mengajari Jimin sebatas itu saja. Selebihnya ia tak mampu selain daripada mebantu Jimin mengontrol emosinya agar elemen lainnya tidak muncul.

Baik Tao dan Jimin berharap bahwa status mereka bukanlah Omega. Karena itu semakin mempersulit keadaan.

Nyatanya dihari pertama mereka melakukan _hierarchy test_.

Keduanya positif Omega.

 _Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula_.

Mungkin adalah peribahasa yang cocok untuk menggambarkan kondisi mereka saat ini.

Sebagai seorang Omega, bisa dibilang merupakan tingkatan ketiga dalam struktur kelas _Werewolf_.

Sedikit mengenai struktur kelas atau _Hierarchy Rank_ didalam Werewolf, mereka dibagi menjadi empat kelas.

Yang pertama ada _PRIOR_.

Ini merupakan bagian para _Elder/Sigma_. _Power Rank_ mereka juga berbeda sendiri dibanding tiga tingkatan lainnya. Posisi mereka bukanlah sebagai seorang pemimpin melainkan seorang penasihat. Mereka hidup ratusan hingga ribuan tahun dan berkelana kesana – kemari tanpa adanya seorang _'mate'_. Para Elder sangat jarang mempunyai mate itu sebabnya mereka mempunyai karakter yang tidak bisa dikekang.

Tapi ketika mereka mempunyai seorang mate. Mereka akan sangat loyal.

Berbicara mengenai Power Rank, para werewolf menyebutnya sebagai _Planum_. Planum secara sederhana bisa dibilang lambang energi yang mewakili mereka. Planum para Elder merupakan Planum tertinggi.

Yang kedua ialah _PRAETOR_

Ini merupakan kelas Alpha. Mereka punya sikap _dominant_ yang tinggi. Petarung unggul, pantang mengenal kata kalah dan bisa cukup _bar – bar_ ketika emosi mereka menguasai dirinya. Untuk itu mereka butuh pendamping atau _mate_ yang 'seimbang' dengan mereka yaitu,

 _IMPERATOR_

Atau kelasnya para _Omega_. Omega terlahir sebagai seseorang yang lembut, baik hati, tenang, dan bijak. Mereka tidak lemah, mereka justru merupakan pendamping Alpha yang tepat karna 'damai' yang mereka bawa bisa menurunkan 'hawa panas' milik Alpha. Tapi mereka adalah orang yang terlahir sangat _submissive_ untuk Alphanya. Sekeras apapun matenya nanti ia akan menerimanya dengan ikhlas.

Yang terakhir ialah _INVADER_. Atau kelasnya para _Beta_. Beta terlahir sebagai pekerja, pemikir, penggagas karena dibanding fisik dan mental, mereka tidak jauh lebih kuat daripada Alpha atau Omega. Mereka berada ditengah – tengah keduanya tapi dalam _strata_ mereka kelas terbawah.

Intinya, bagi Jimin dan Tao menjadi seorang Omega merupakan sebuah kesialan karna Omega sangat 'perasa' dan itu berarti sangat sulit bagi keduanya mengendalikan diri.

Dihari kedua mereka mendapat pembekalan bagaimana berbaur dengan manusia, seperti memasak dengan peralatan yang ada, berpergian dengan transportasi, berkomunikasi jarak jauh dengan ponsel, beberapa social media, beberapa _slang_ anak muda dan sebagainya yang nanti akan mereka temui dalam kehidupan sehari – hari.

Dihari ketiga mereka dibagi dalam kelas khusus, kelas para Omega tentunya membahas bagaimana Omega harus berperilaku. Omega ketika dalam masa _heat_ tentunya akan mengelurkan _scene_ yang membuat Alpha manapun tertarik dan 'terangsang' untuk menaklukkan Omega tersebut karena bagaimanapun Alpha terlahir menjadi seseorang yang ingin menaklukkan. Untuk itu sangat waspada bagi para Omega yang belum mempunyai mate karena mereka bisa jadi korban pelecehan seksual. Scent Omega bukan hanya menarik Alpha, tapi juga para manusia dan Vampire.

Karena bau mereka manis dan juga memikat orang untuk mendekat.

Sedangkan baik Jimin dan Tao harus sebisa mungkin meminimalisir kontak dengan orang banyak.

Maka dari itu mereka diajarkan untuk mengetahui periode dimana kira – kira heat mereka tiba. Dan bagaimana ciri – cirinya, dan cara menghadapinya bagi para Omega yang belum memiliki mate atau melakukan _bonding._

Hari keempat.

Neraka telah dimulai,

Mereka satu persatu berbaris untuk masuk kedalam ruangan _judgement_. Sebuah ruangan dimana para Prober atau para Elder mengetes bender yang dimiliki oleh para calon bender dan untuk mengetahui para Void.

Ini adalah masa krisis bagi Jimin dan Tao mengingat yang mengetes mereka belum tentu berasal dari empire yang sama.

 _"Akan ada sebuah meja kecil dan dua pasang bangku yang saling berhadpan…"_

Tao masuk didalam sebuah bilik dimana seseorang memakai _jeans_ hitam dan _sweater v-neck_ berwarna abu – abu nampak bosan sebelumnya namun seketika memandang Tao intens begitu melihat wajahnya.

Tertarik, mungkin?

 _"Para Elder akan memperkenalkan dirinya dan kau akan diminta untuk duduk"_

"Namaku Oh Se Hun. Elder dari Spiritum Empire tepatnya dari pack _Whirlwind_ dan dirimu pasti Huang Zi Tao, Aqua Empire dan berasal dari _Waterfall_ juga seorang…Void?" ujar Sehun kemudian menumpu wajahnya pada tangannya yang ia posisikan diatas meja tersebut.

Dan Jin tidak pernah menceritakan bahwa seorang Elder mampu meramal dirinya.

 _"Setelah kalian dipersilahkan duduk dirimu akan menemukan segelas air, batu kerikil, sebatang lilin dan segenggam pasir diatas meja itu…"_

Jimin duduk dengan tenang dengan sebuah meja berisi sesuai yang dikatakan Jin dan seorang Elder dari Luminous Empire tepatnya pack _Rivolus_ ,

Bernama Kim Taehyung.

Yang setia dengan _short jogger pants_ berwarna bu – abu dipadu dengan _hoodie_ berwarna putih.

Yang setia menatap Jimin dari atas kebawah berkali – kali.

"Nama?"

"Park Ji Min"

"Umur?"

"Dua puluh tahun"

"Yah, dirimu benar – benar _style_ -nya" ujar Taehyung kemudian dengan _boxy smile_ miliknya.

"Nde?"

"Asal?"

" _Crystalice_ "

"Aqua Empire?" tanya Taehyung kaget.

"Nde" jawab Jimin mantap.

"Pupus sudah" ujar Taehyung kemudian menuangkan segelas air tadi kesebuah meja.

"Mari kita buktikkan bendermu" ujar Taehyung kemudian membawa dingin yang menusuk untuk Jimin.

Kemana perginya si Taehyung yang hobi _flirting_ tadi?

Dan Jimin dengan mudah membentuk air tadi menjadi berbagai bentuk seperti es, pisau, air yang menggulung bahkan memasukkannya kembali kedalam gelas tanpa menyentuhnya sedikit pun.

" _Hydrokinesis_ rupanya?" tanya Taehyung.

Kemudian Taehyung menabur pasir.

"Coba gerakkan"

Dan tidak ada perubahan.

Lalu Taehyung kemudian melempar batu kerikil.

Dan sama sekali tidak perubahan.

Lalu ketika Taehyung menyalakan lilin ditengah meja, apinya berkorbar dan mengenai tangan Jimin.

"Ups, mianhae" ujar sebuah suara dari belakang.

Jeon Jungkook, _Incendium_ , Luminous Empire, dan,

Calon _Alpha_.

"Test ini terlalu lama hyung, hingga kapan giliranku tiba" ujar suara itu tanpa dosa.

Seketika membuat Jimin kesal.

Namun kekesalannya sirna ketika Jin datang bersama beberapa orang medis lainnya.

 _Lunar Omega_ memang luar biasa.

Dia bisa mendiamkan Elder dan Alpha disana.

Juga membawa rasa aman untuk Jimin.

"Luka bakarmu cukup parah…" ujar Jin khawatir kemudian menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung bergantian.

"Aku tahu Luminous bender terkuat, jadi dimohon dengan sangat pergunakan bender kalian dengan bijak" ujar Jin kesal alih – alih menasehati dan membawa Jimin ke ruang medis.

"Hyung kau tidak perlu menatap lapar begitu" ujar Jungkook sambil memainkan api – api kecil namun seketika padam.

Yang dipadamkan oleh Taehyung tentunya yang mendapat tatapan jahil.

Sementara Taehyung menatap keduanya pergi, namun kali ini masih dengan _boxy smile_ yang sama.

"Lunar Omega ya?" ujar Taehyung.

Ini akan rumit mengingat _inner wolfnya_ mengatakan 'mate!' berkali –kali.

Tao diam membeku bahkan, dirinya terlalu takut untuk duduk menimbulkan kekehan kecil pemuda _stoic_ dihadapannya.

" _Well_ , dirimu dipersilahkan untuk duduk" ujar orang bernama Sehun ini.

Tao duduk dengan hati – hati mengingat bahwa ia harus menutupi 'bender' miliknya.

"Jadi langsung saja kau seorang Void bukan?"

"Ya…"

"Void jenis apa?"

"Aku belum tahu…kalau mengenai hal itu"

Sehun terdiam.

Dalam Void ada tiga pengelompokkan. Void level satu atau yang dikenal dengan _Voidless_ adalah Werewolf yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai bender dan juga _inner wolf_. Inner Wolf sendiri adalah bentuk Werewolfnya ketika ia berubah menjadi serigala. Void level kedua biasa disebut dengan _Voidolf_ yang mempunyai inner wolf tapi tidak mempunyai bender, lalu yang terakhir Void level tiga yang dinamakan _Voiding_ dimana ia mempunyai bender tapi tidak bisa berubah wujud menjadi serigala.

Dan ini adalah tugas Sehun mencari tahu.

Dari awal anak ini masuk, Sehun sudah curiga bahwa ia seorang Void tapi Sehun juga bisa mencium bau aneh dalam aura anak ini.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh dua tahun?"

"Hierachymu?"

"Omega" ujar Tao membuat pipinya sedikit memerah menahan malu.

"Dirimu yakin seorang Void…?"

"Aku…tidak pernah merasa bisa berubah menjadi Werewolf atau mempunyai bender sama sekali…" ujar Tao.

"Kau sudah mengalami _heat_?" ujar Sehun dan Tao menggeleng.

'Ini masalah' batin Sehun.

Heat adalah masa menyakitkan bagi Omega karna disitu tubuhnya terlampau cukup panas untuk dihanddle tubuh manusia, itu sebabnya mereka butuh inner wolf dan Alpha yang 'mengendalikannya'. Dan apabila Tao berubah disaat ia sedang Heat juga masalah yang besar karna ia akan mengamuk habis – habisan layaknya serigala liar karna panas yang tak tertahankan.

"Kami belum bisa menentukan Void jenis apa dirimu, tapi yang pasti dirimu berada didalam pengawasanku" putus Sehun final.

Karna sesungguhnya ia juga tidak begitu yakin bahwa Tao seorang Void.

Auranya merah, dan Sehun bisa melihat inner wolfnya berbulu merah bagian atas dan putih bagian bawah.

Hanya saja inner wolfnya masih 'tertidur cukup pulas'

Tao yang mendengar kabar bahwa tangan Jimin terbakar langsung keruang medis melihat Jin yang tengah mendinginkan tangannya mengunakan bender miliknya.

Tao iri.

Ia merupakan seorang _Bloodbending_ atau _Fibrilkinesis_. Sesungguhnya dengan kekuatannya ia mampu menyembuhkan Jimin. Tapi disini tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa mengajarkan Tao cara mengendalikannya. Dan dirinya pula tidak bisa sembarangan menggunakannya.

Berbeda dengan Jimin yang menguasai keempat elemen yang ada atau Jin yang bisa terfokus pada satu _bending_ nya.

Dan Jin menyadari raut wajah milik Tao dan memeluknya hangat sambil mengatakan semua akan baik – baik saja. Dirinya dan Jimin akan baik – baik saja.

Hari kelima mereka disebar ke sebuah kota dimana dites mereka berinteraksi dengan manusia. Jimin melakukannya dengan baik begitu pula Tao. Ada rasa tenang sedikit dihati Jin meliht mereka sudah baik – baik saja.

Namun semuanya menjadi sulit ketika didalam sekumpulan manusia itu terdapat _Hunter_ dan Vampire.

Terkhusus untuk Tao ini semakin sulit.

Hunter merupakan Pursuer yang biasa membasmi Werewolf dalam pelajaran mereka sebelumnya. Mereka dibiasakan untuk melihat aura. Aura Hunter berwarna ungu pekat dan aura Vampire berwarna merah pekat.

Dan saat para Elder dan Alpha melihat itu semua terkhusus Sehun, ia menyadari satu hal.

Tao punya aura yang sama dengan aura para Vampire.

Dan semakin dilihat bahkan aura Merah milik Tao jauh lebih pekat dibanding Vampire yang ada disekelilingnya.

Tao melihat anak yang menangis ditaman, namun aura anak itu berwarna biru cerah.

Itu aura milik manusia.

Tao ingin mendekat tapi akan sangat sulit.

Namun salahkan sifat kasihannya sehingga membuat dirinya mendekat dengan anak itu.

"Hey anak manis mengapa menangis"

"Hanseul kehilangan eomma appa huweee" ujar anak laki – laki itu yang ternyata bernama Hanseul menangis histeris membuat Tao akhirnya meminta tolong Jimin agar keduanya membantu anak itu mencari orang tuanya.

Dan membuat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dengan _Chaser_.

Pursuer yang biasa membumihanguskan para Vampire.

"Apakah _trainer_ kalian tidak mengajari bahwa sangat riskan untuk bersentuhan dengan manusia?" ujar salah satu Chaser tersebut kemudian mengambil Hanseul dari gendongan Tao.

"Kami sudah diberi peringatan mengenai hal itu, tapi anak itu menangis seharian mencari kedua orang tuanya. Kami hanya menolong tidak bermaksud-"

"Kalian para calon bender yang masih mengikuti kegiatan Tabernacle bukan? Masih tinggi persentasinya bahwa kekuatan kalian bisa melukai manusia tidak berdosa seperti anak ini"

"Wah – wah, apa para Pursuer sekarang sudah akrab dengan para 'binatang'?" ujar sebuah suara dari belakang membuat Jimin dan Tao terkejut melihat auranya.

Merah Pekat

'Vampire!?' batin keduanya.

Bahkan ini pertama kalinya Tao melihat merah sepekat ini bahkan sudah menjurus ke hitam.

"Suatu kehormatan melihat _Aristhocrat_ berjalan – jalan disiang hari begini" ujar Chaser tersebut memasang posisi siaga begitu pula Jimin dan Tao ketika melihat dua vampire dengan tinggi menjulang tersebut mendekat kearah mereka.

"Ah mengapa kalian terlihat ketakukan, kami tidak menggigit kok" ujar salah satu Vmpire tersebut kemudin memberikan _wink nakal_ pada Tao.

"Tapi kami suka 'menghisap'" ujar yang paling tinggi memposisikan dirinya menciumi leher Tao yang kemudian Tao mundur beberapa langkah sambil memasang posisi siaga begitu pula Jimin.

"Kau membuat mereka takut Yifan" ujar vampire satunya.

"Aku hanya suka bermain – main saja Chanyeol. Lagipula bau omega yang satu itu terlalu 'harum' untuk dicium" ujar vampire bernama Yifan tadi memasang pose serius melihat leher Tao membuat Tao semakin awas.

Pertama dua orang ini adalah seorang Aristhocrat yang kini Jimin dan Tao tahu bahwa jika mereka menemukan Vampire yang auranya berwarna merah dan semakin pekat bahkan menjurus ke hitam itu berarti adalah seorang Aristhocrat.

Kedua, Aristhocrat merupakan kelas tertinggi didalam Vampire itu berarti mereka dengan mudah bisa membunuh Jimin dan Tao.

Ketiga, darimana Vampire bernama Yifan itu tahu bahwa Tao adalah seorang Omega!?

Itu jauh lebih mengerikan dari dua fakta sebelumnya.

"Kurasa kalian banyak membantu para calon Werewolf kami dalam beradaptasi" sebuah suara muncul menampilkan Sehun dan Jungkook yang berjalan santai kearah mereka.

"Ah, tuan muda Oh Se Hun. Lama tidak bertemu" ujar Yifan namun ditanggapi acuh oleh Sehun.

"Wah hyung, kau dikenal oleh vampire juga rupanya?" ujar Jungkook kagum.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Sehun? Mungkin pikir para Chaser dan kedua Vampire tersebut.

Sehun adalah salah satu Werewolf legendaris yang mampu menghentikan perang antar Pusuer, Vampire, dan Werewolf saat itu.

Ia seorang dari tiga Elder yang sangat ramai diperbincangkan dikalangan Pursuer dan Vampire, karna sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatannya dan mencari tahu kelemahannya.

Dan mereka tidak mau berurusan dengan Sehun.

Terkecuali untuk Yifan.

Yang melihat bahwa seorang Oh Se Hun tertarik dengan salah satu Omega bermata panda ini.

"Jadi Omega ini mate-mu Oh Sehun? Kuucapkan selamat setelah penantian seribu tahunmu setelah ditolak oleh seorang _Commoner_ , siapa namanya aku lupa" ujar Yifan membuat Sehun naik pitam.

Ya, Sehun pernah ditolak oleh sunbaenya dikampus yang ternyata adalah seorang vampire kelas _Commoner_.

Itu sebabnya Yifan sangat berani berhadapan dengan Sehun sampai sebuah angin kencang hampir menerbangkan tubuhnya.

"Namanya Minseok dan dia bukan mate-ku tapi _menyulut api dalam sekam_ bukan perilaku terpadang seorang Aristhocrat. Karena bagaimanapun kalian seorang bangsawan bukan? _Bangsawan harusnya bertindak layaknya seorang bangsawan_ " ujar Sehun tenang membuat Yifan sedikit kesal.

"Dan kalian berdua kembali ke _camp_ sekarang termasuk kau juga Jungkook. Jangan karna dirimu sepupu Yoongi kubiarkan dirimu bebas berkeliling" ujar Sehun mentitah mereka bertiga membuat ketiganya langsung balik kehutan.

Sehun kini mengerti.

Tao punya bukan hanya punya aura yang sama dengan Aristhocrat. Tapi baunya juga 'mengundang' mereka.

'Mungkinkah Tao seorang Tmesis?'

Dan jika iya,

Itu berarti dirinya tak akan selamat jika bertemu Yoongi.

* * *

 **Hallo reader sekalian,**

 **Apa kabarnya? ada yang masih menunggu fanfic pendek ini? Hwhw**

 **Well, pertama - tama saya akan membahas salah satu _reviewer_ kita, Odeng.**

 _Ceritanya bagus~_  
 _Tapi ada hal yang agak membingungkan, kitsune/ キツネ nya kena di chapter 1 malah jadi serigala ya ?_  
 _Kitsune itu kan pada dasarnya bahasa jepang dari rubah, terutama rubah yang warnanya bulunya oranye kecoklatan itu lho~ kebetulan karena saya mengerti bahasa jepang, membayangkan kitsune berubah jadi serigala, jadi agak aneh hehe, mungkin bisa dicari tahu mahluk mitologi lainnya yang memang bentuknya serigala lebih baik dari pada ambil kata dari bahasa asing tapi sebenarnya bentuk mahluknya bukan yang dimaksud, maaf kalau membingungkan ya, hanya sekedar saran aja hehe , semangat terus ya author sigma_

 **Bahwa memang benar bahwa Kitsune itu adalah rubah bukan serigala. Untuk serigala namanya adalah _Ōkami_ atau ****オオカミ (狼). Tapi penggambaran Kitsune yang saya gambarkan disini dalam wujud 'manusianya'. Dalam cerita rakyat Jepang, rubah sering ditampilkan dalam berbagai cerita sebagai makhluk cerdas dengan kemampuan sihirnya yang semakin sempurna sejalan dengan semakin bijak dan semakin tua rubah tersebut. Jadi aku menggambarkan Kitsune sebagai 'versi tuanya manusia serigala'. Tapi jika dirasa aneh, Author mohon maaf ya^^**

 **Kedua, kemungkinan fanfic ini hanya akan sampai lima chapter saja mengingat _draft_ aslinya hany dua halaman. Memperpanjang chapter sama dengan menambah derita _main pairingnya_ /?**

 **Ketiga,**

 **Happy Christmas Eve bagi yang merayakan!~**

 **Joyous songs and Christmas cheer...**  
 **May laughter and friendship be yours all year!**  
 **The miracle of Christmas fill your heart with warmth and love.**  
 **Merry Christmas!**

 **Last,**

 **Don't forget to RnR also Fav &Follow!~**


End file.
